Allez, souris ! C'est Noël !
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS Pyo Spécial Noël. Les NEWS ont caché le cadeau de Pi et celui-ci doit le retrouver malgré les indices quelque peu bancals qu'ils lui ont donné... Que découvrira-t-il à la fin ?


Note : Hey =3 Me revoilà ! Je viens cette fois avec un OS spécial Noël ! Il n'est pas extrêmement long et j'ai un peu galéré à certains endroits mais au final, je trouve qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. J'ai testé un nouveau truc aussi (et oui encore XD), je voulais essayer d'écrire un lemon un peu plus "violent"... je ne sais pas si ça a marché, mais j'aurai essayé, dîtes moi ce que vous en aurez pensé s'il vous plait^^ C'est important. Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un Noyeux Joël !

* * *

**Allez, souris ! C'est Noël !**

**

* * *

**

-Heeeiiiin ? s'exclama le leader. Quoi, comment ça j'ai pas de cadeau ?

-Mais non ! le reprit Koyama. Tu as un cadeau, mais il est pas ici, c'est tout !

Tout le petit groupe se trouvait dans leur loge, à la Jimusho, et elle avait été merveilleusement bien décorée pour le moment tant attendu de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Dans un quoi trônait l'immense sapin, tout entouré de guirlandes colorées et brillantes, et sur les murs clignotaient des boules lumineuses. Sur la table se trouvaient les reste du repas qu'ils venaient de terminer, et le sol était déjà jonché de plusieurs papiers, résidus des emballages des cadeaux des autres membres. Assit sur une chaise, Tegoshi essayait sa nouvelle guitare avec un grand sourire, non loin de Masuda qui contemplait joyeusement tous les vêtements qu'il avait eu. Nishikido avait reçu un nouvel amplificateur pour sa guitare électrique, afin de remplacer l'ancien qui commençait à se faire vieux, Kato s'embarrassait de voir que ses amis avaient pensé à lui offrir un objectif plus puissant pour son appareil photo, et Koyama avait entreposé ses robots ménagers sur une autre chaise. Seul Yamashita n'avait encore rien.

-Et pourquoi il est pas ici ? C'est trop volumineux ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il pensait à tord à une voiture, une télévision ou quelque chose du genre.

-Non c'est pas ça.

-En fait on l'a caché, révéla Tegoshi sans lever le nez de ses cordes.

-Et c'est à toi de découvrir où il est pour l'avoir, termina Shige avec un sourire taquin. Je te préviens, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, alors tu as intérêt à commencer à chercher maintenant si tu le veux avant la fin de la semaine.

-C'est si dur à trouver que ça ? gémit tristement le leader qui n'avait pas envie de sortir dans le froid de l'hiver.

-Disons qu'il est dans un endroit inattendu, répondit Koyama.

-Et pourquoi vous l'avez caché ?

-Parce que je te vois très mal déballer ton cadeau ici.

-Ha bon... ben... j'y vais ?

-Il vaut mieux oui. Et ne reviens pas avant de l'avoir trouvé !

Plus qu'interloqué par la situation, le leader s'enroula dans son blouson, mit son écharpe et un bonnet noir avant de sortir de la salle pour commencer à chercher son cadeau. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Shige se tourna vers les autres membres présents.

-Bon, on se met en place.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demanda Ryo avec un ton incertain. Imagine qu'il ne trouve pas... on va rester à l'attendre comme des cons.

-Il trouvera, on commence à bien le connaître notre Pi.

-Si tu le dis.

Et c'est ainsi que chacun s'occupa de sa part du travail. Pendant ce temps, Yamapi marchait dans les rues bondées de Shibuya, emmitouflé dans son écharpe pour ne pas être reconnu, et réfléchissait à l'endroit où ses amis avaient pu cacher son cadeau. Sa frustration de ne pas l'avoir tout de suite s'était envolée, et il faisait de son mieux pour trouver, mais seulement voilà, il n'avait aucune piste. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur un banc dans un petit parc et, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, leva le visage vers le ciel noir.

-Où est-ce que je peux aller ? murmura-t-il pour lui même. Ah je sais ! Je vais aller voir Shige et le faire craquer pour qu'il me dise, c'est lui qui a eut l'idée en plus...

Convaincu de pouvoir avoir des réponses, le leader se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de son cadet, espérant qu'il n'aura pas à trop marcher pour trouver son cadeau, parce que l'air était quand même très froid. Il tourna dans plusieurs rues, longea un parc dans lequel se promenaient quelques couples, puis arriva dans le quartier de son ami. Il arriva enfin à destination, le souffle court d'avoir monté les escaliers en courant, et frappa à la porte. Quelques bruits précipités se firent entendre, puis le battant s'ouvrit sur un Shige souriant.

-Je savais que c'était toi, dit-il à son leader. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Comme c'est toi qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de planquer mon cadeau, tu dois sûrement savoir où il est.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais je ne te dirai rien. Va voir Tegoshi, tu arriveras à mieux le manipuler que moi.

-Hé arrête ! Je peux pas manipuler Tego !

-Pourtant il t'aime beaucoup, je suis sûr qu'il te dirait quelque chose...

-Bon, admit Yamapi avec un air déçu, je vais aller le voir alors.

-Une dernière chose, je vais te donner un petit indice sur le cadeau. Pose moi une question.

-Euh... c'est gros ?

-Plus grand que gros si tu veux mon avis, répondit le cadet avec un sourire malicieux.

-Grand comment ? Par rapport à sa signification, à la taille, ou au prix ?

-Par rapport à la signification.

Marchant pensivement vers l'appartement du cadet du groupe, Yamashita réfléchissait à l'indice que lui avait laissé Shige. C'était quelques chose de grand dans la signification... Ça avait donc beaucoup de valeur ? A leurs yeux à ou ses yeux à lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Kato paraissait tellement fier de son plan que ça ne pouvait être quelque chose de banal.

Voyant de la lumière chez Tegoshi, il pressa le pas jusqu'à sa porte à laquelle il frappa, encore perdu dans ses suppositions. Le plus jeune lui ouvrit après quelques instants, son téléphone portable dans la main, et un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Shige m'a averti que tu venais. Tu veux savoir où est ton cadeau ?

-Ouais.

-Ben je sais pas.

-Attends, tu te fous de moi ? cracha l'aîné avec un regard énervé.

-Oh... calme toi Pi, souffla Tegoshi qui avait instantanément perdu son sourire. Je te jure que je ne sais pas. Je sais que Shige sait que je ne sais pas où est ton cadeau, mais je sais qu'il sait qui sont ceux qui savent où il est et il m'a demandé de te dire d'aller voir Keii-chan.

-Koyama sait où il est ?

-Je sais pas. C'est le plan de Shige, pas le mien. Mais je sais ce qu'est ton cadeau, reprit-il en retrouvant son sourire, donc tu as le droit à un indice !

-Euh... ça se mange ?

-Ça dépend de l'utilisation que tu en fais Pi, répondit le cadet avec un air mystérieux tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Et là, le leader comprenait de moins en moins l'idée de Kato. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Certains savaient où c'était, d'autres savaient ce que c'était, mais pas tous en même temps. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de savoir, tout ça. C'était étrange, vraiment, et il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui l'attendait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur et qui se mangeait selon l'utilisation qu'on en faisait ?

Une citrouille ?

On pouvait la manger ou en faire une lanterne. Mais il manquait la valeur.

Une voiture ?

Non, ça ne se mangeait pas... Une voiture en chocolat alors ? Hum, ridicule.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il arriva à al porte de l'appartement de l'aîné du groupe. Il frappa plusieurs coups puis entendit son ami venir lui ouvrir.

-Pi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Me dire où est mon cadeau par exemple ?

-Ah, je suis désolé mon petit Pi mais je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui le savent, dont Shige. Et je ne sais pas qui est la deuxième, c'est triste, hein Nyanta ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire à son chat qui pointait le museau dans le froid.

-_nyaaah~_

-Woh ! Il t'a répondu !

-Non. Là il a faim, répondit-il en prenant le petit animal dans ses bras.

-Ah... et je fais quoi moi ? demanda le leader qui se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

-Euh... Massu ! Vas voir Massu !

-Et pourquoi pas Ryo-chan ? continua-t-il, méfiant.

-Parce que c'est plus près et que t'es à pied.

-Ah. Et j'ai droit à un indice ?

-Bien sûr mon petit Pi ! s'exclama Koyama en reposant Nyanta sur le sol.

-Alors, euh... c'est de quelle couleur ?

-Voyons... c'est pas facile... je dirais... bleu ?

-Bleu ? Ça existe un truc bleu qui se mange ?

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Non non rien.

Et Yamashita repartit après avoir salué son ami, et encore plus perdu et confus qu'avant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces indices ? Ça l'embrouillait encore plus ! Rien de bleu ne pouvait se manger, c'était absurde ! Et encore moins quelque chose qui avait de la valeur, et qui même ne se mangeait pas selon l'utilisation qu'on en faisait ! C'était du n'importe quoi, et le leader commençait à se demander si, seulement, ses amis lui avaient trouvé un cadeau ou s'ils se servaient de ce plan trop bizarre pour l'embrouiller et espérer qu'il arrête de chercher et de demander. Sauf que Yamapi était curieux, et il fallait avouer que son cadeau l'intriguait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il frappa, de plus en plus désespéré, à la porte de Masuda Takahisa, il ne cherchait même plus à savoir où se trouvait son cadeau, mais s'il y en avait bien un. Son ami lui ouvrit avec l'un de ces sourires qui creusaient de petites fossettes au milieu de ses joues, et l'interrogea du regard.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un cadeau, seulement ? demanda soudainement le leader avec un air triste.

-Oui il y en a un. Et ça te fera très plaisir quand tu le découvriras.

-Aide moi Massu, j'y comprends plus rien avec leurs indices.

-Ils t'ont dit quoi ?

-Shige m'a dit que ça avait de la valeur.

-Ça, c'est vrai, acquiesça Masuda.

-Tegoshi m'a dit que selon l'utilisation qu'on en faisait, ça pouvait se manger.

-Ça m'étonne pas de lui, fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

-Et Keii-chan m'a dit que c'était bleu.

-Hein ? Bleu ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi, c'est pas ça ?

-Ben... il aurait pu choisir une couleur plus évidente... mais le bleu c'est bon. Disons que c'est une couleur significative, comme le rouge pour l'amour ou le noir pour la mort...

-Et c'est quoi la signification du bleu ?

-Je sais pas, répondit le cadet avec un sourire amusé. Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi ?

-Euh... le ciel... la mer...

-C'est trop objectif, trouve quelque chose de plus subjectif.

-Je sais pas moi ! s'énerva le leader en fronçant les sourcils. Euh, Ryo-chan ? C'est ça couleur dans NEWS...

-Ryo-chan c'est bien comme exemple !

-Ouais mais ça m'aide pas tellement en fait... Je peux avoir un autre indice ?

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que ça fait du bruit ?

-Oh, Pi ! C'est quoi cette question ?

-C'est si bizarre que ça ? demanda celui-ci sans comprendre.

-Non non, disons que tu as un don pour demander des trucs qui vont t'embrouiller. Mais pour répondre à ta question... ça fait du bruit, oui, et la qualité du son dépend de la façon dont tu t'en sers.

-Ouais, je comprends plus rien maintenant. Mais attends que je résume. Tu veux que je trouve un truc bleu qui se mange et qui est plus ou moins sonore selon son utilisation, et en plus tu veux que ça ait de la valeur ?

-Malheureusement, c'est ça.

-Pourquoi « malheureusement » ?

-Je vois bien que t'es encore plus paumé.

-Et tu sais où il est toi ?

-Ouais, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'aller chez Ryo-chan. Il te donnera le dernier indice.

-Ah c'est galère votre jeu ! J'espère que le cadeau en vaut la peine.

-Complètement, tu seras tellement heureux que tu vas en oublier de nous remercier.

-Euh... tu me fais peur là.

-Allez, vas. Ryo-chan attend que tu passes le voir.

Alors Yamashita le salua et se retourna, pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Masuda, lui, referma la porte, revint dans son salon avec un grand sourire, et s'assit ensuite sur l'un des deux canapés, à côté de Tegoshi.

-Alors ? demanda Koyama.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il ne se pose pas les bonnes questions. Il essaye de faire le lien entre les indices et il essaye de chercher un truc bleu qui se mange !

-Bah c'est pas complètement faux ! ria Shige en servant du champagne dans les coupes de ses amis.

-En tout cas, dit Tegoshi en souriant, heureusement qu'il est à pied, ça nous aura laissé le temps de venir jusqu'ici sans qu'il nous repère.

-Ça aurait été dommage de rater la grande finale ! lança Massu en prenant le verre que lui tendait Shige.

-Attends, fit celui-ci, la grande finale c'est chez Ryo-chan que ça se passe.

-Ouais, mais il faudrait déjà qu'il pose la bonne question. Parce que vu comme il est parti, il va encore demander un truc louche sans le savoir.

-Pi est un peu bête quand même... admit pensivement Tegoshi. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment, mais il a une façon de rester aveugle qui est un peu...

-Inattendue ? termina Koyama. C'est clair qu'on l'a déjà vu plus ouvert.

-Tegomass, KoyaShige... et puis Ryo-chan et Yamapi, fit Shige avant de lever son verre. Vous trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ?

-Un RyoPi ? demanda Tegoshi avec un sourire amusé.

-Ah non, j'aurai plutôt dit un Pyo, le reprit le précédent en souriant toujours plus. Tu vas voir comment il va lui sauter dessus. Et vas-y que je te mords, et vas-y que je te fais crier... On va plus voir Ryo avant au moins une semaine !

-Ha ! s'exclama Massu. Que ça soit du RyoPi ou du Pyo, de toute façon, c'est définitivement trop bien.

-Ça c'est bien dit, termina Koyama en faisant tinter sa coupe contre celle de son amant. Au Pyo !

-Au Pyo ! répondirent les autres en coeur.

Environ un kilomètre plus loin, dans la nuit et dans le froid, le leader du groupe marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de son meilleur ami, repensant à tous les indices qu'il avait afin de trouver ce que pouvait être son cadeau. Mais c'était encore peine perdue. Il était facile de trouver quelque chose de bleu qui faisait du bruit, mais si on devait rajouter le fait que ça pouvait se manger et que ça avait de la valeur, alors ça devenait du n'importe quoi. Cette chose n'existait tout simplement pas ! Il contourna un petit groupe d'amis qui se sortait d'un restaurant, remonta son écharpe autour de son visage pour ne pas être reconnu, et accéléra le pas. C'est, quelques instants plus tard, qu'il arriva devant la porte et frappa pour annoncer sa présence. Il attendit plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles seulement le silence lui répondait. Faisant la moue, il prit l'initiative d'entrer. Il était assez proche de Nishikido pour que celui-ci ne soit pas outré de le voir chez lui sans sa permission.

Le salon était bien organisé et rangé et vaguement décoré pour les fêtes de Noël. Quelques guirlandes avaient été accrochées sur les murs et un petit sapin était posé sur un meuble. Alors qu'il observait la décoration en silence, quelques bruits lui parvinrent depuis la chambre de Ryo, et il se tourna vivement vers celle-ci dans l'optique d'aller lui demander son dernier indice, et s'avança. Yamashita poussa lentement la porte, et passa la tête dans l'embrasure, avant de se pétrifier instantanément, les yeux exorbités et bouche bée, le coeur se mettant à battre violemment contre son torse. Son ami était là, au milieu de la pièce, tourné vers son armoire ouverte, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait porter pour recevoir Yamapi maintenant qu'il avait prit une douche. Il se pinçait les lèvres, les yeux plissés, et ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il voulait, à savoir quelque chose de simple mais pas trop banal. C'était Noël, après tout. Et il était seulement en caleçon, dévoilant ainsi sa musculature, la finesse de sa taille, et sa peau qui devint très vite alléchante pour le pauvre leader bloqué dans l'embrasure de la porte. Alléchante ? Ce-dernier ne comprenait pas trop sa réaction. Il avait déjà vu Ryo quasiment nu, lors des bains pendant les tournées par exemple, ou dans les vestiaires, alors pourquoi sont coeur s'emballait-il comme ça ? Sa respiration était devenue un brin sifflante et saccadée, et une bouffée de chaleur montait en lui. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait trouver son meilleur ami beau en cet instant. Mais plus que beau, il était extrêmement attirant. Tant, que Yamapi sentit un profond désir faire gonfler son entrejambe et il se sentit rapidement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Alors, en une pulsion incontrôlée, en se mordant les lèvres, il surgit de sa cachette, balança son blouson sur le sol, et se rua sur Ryo qui se retourna alors vers lui avec une expression étonnée. Il le saisit par le bras, se retourna, et le jeta sur le lit où le Kanjani arriva sur le dos, avant de s'élancer à sa suite et de se placer au-dessus de lui.

-Pi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit la voix apeurée de l'aîné.

-Je sais pas... répondit-il dans un souffle précipité. Mais c'est juste que...

La fin de la phrase s'évanouit dans la pièce et le cadet se rapprocha de son aîné, une lueur un peu maléfique dans les pupilles, et le prit à pleine bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre celles, pleines et belles de Ryo qui ne résista pas, trop déconcerté pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Leurs langues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, s'enroulèrent dans un ballet sensuel, et même si ce n'était que Yamapi qui s'activait, le baiser devint rapidement fougueux. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'homme allongé sous lui, abaissa son bassin pour qu'il rencontre son vis-à-vis, et fut plus que surprit de sentir le membre vivement excité contre sa cuisse. Il leva des yeux brûlants vers Ryo, sans cesser de l'embrasser, les mains posées sur ses hanches, et l'interrogea du regard. Le Kanjani se mit brusquement à rougir, et tourna la tête pour échapper aux lèvres possessives de son cadet, tentant de s'échapper pour cacher son visage devenu d'un rouge embarrassant.

-Lâche moi Pi !

-Explique moi.

-Toi explique moi ! répliqua le plus âgé. Ça fait deux semaines que tu m'évites, et là tu me sautes carrément dessus !

-Pardon... c'était juste... une pulsion.

-Une _pulsion_ ? Tu sais depuis quand je t'attends ? Ça fait des années que Keii-chan sort avec Shige, ça fait des années que Tego-nyan sort avec Massu, ça fait des années que j'attends que tu me regardes, et le jour où ça arrive, tu me dis que c'était juste une _pulsion_ ? Tu te fous de moi, Yamashita ?

-Ryo-chan... murmura celui-ci en se redressant. J'ai peur de comprendre...

-Et bien oui, je t'aime ! A en mourir même ! C'est tellement puissant que j'en suis oppressé. J'étouffe... alors de te voir comme ça... ça m'excite autant que ça me tue.

-Mais... depuis quand ?

-Depuis nos débuts, si tu veux savoir ! C'est le départ de Kusano et Uchi qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments... Quatre ans que je me force à les cacher, de peur que tu me rejettes ! s'exclama Ryo d'une voix tremblante.

-On est ami, j'aurai compris tes sentiments...

-C'est ça le problème ! Tu ne veux me voir que comme un ami ! Et si j'ai envie de plus, hein ? Si j'ai envie de te faire l'amour pendant des heures ? Si j'ai envie de t'entendre crier mon nom avant de succomber ?

-Arrête... tu dis ça comme si j'étais obligé de te suivre...

-Mais tu es obligé ! Tu m'aimes, sauf que tu es trop aveugle pour le voir !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je t'aime ? lança le leader d'une voix agacée.

-Si tu te voyais, Pi... souffla le Kanjani en posant sa main sur la joue de son cadet. Pendant des années, tu t'es retrouvé excité sans savoir par quoi, c'est toi-même qui a décrété que j'étais ton meilleur ami alors qu'on n'avait que des liens normaux. Dès que tu sortais avec une fille et que je te disais que c'était bien, tu avais l'air triste. Moi je l'ai vu, cet amour que tu éprouves pour moi. Les autres aussi, tu es le seul à être resté aveugle à ça.

-Non... c'est pas... c'est pas de l'amour...

-Mais ouvre les yeux ! s'écria Ryo en prenant le visage de Yamapi entre ses mains et en le tournant vers lui. Affronte ton amour, accepte le ! On s'en fiche de ce que les gens pensent ! Regarde Keii-chan et Shige ! Regarde Tego-nyan et Massu ! Tu les avais même encouragé !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu ?

-Là, c'est pas à moi de répondre. Trouve la réponse par toi-même.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi aveugle pendant tant d'années ? S'il aimait Ryo, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas comprit ? Avait-il peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Il s'en fichait du regard des autres pourtant...

C'était de l'appréhension. Ne pas savoir comment gérer cet amour face aux caméras et aux fans. Ne pas savoir comment contrôler ses désirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus tenaces et forts. Ne pas savoir ce que deviendrait la vie après ça. Et maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi il avait été aveugle, il vit cet amour l'engloutir d'un seul coup, lui gonfler le coeur et l'oppresser, le serrer dans un étau d'une puissance maladive, jusqu'à le faire suffoquer. Tandis que Ryo s'échappait du lit, le leader se tassa sur lui-même, portant la main à son coeur meurtri de tant d'amour, enserrant son t-shirt, et se mit à haleter, manquant d'air. Ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes sous cette puissance qu'il ne savait pas contrôler, et elles se mirent à couler sur ses joues, ruisselant sur sa peau et ses lèvres dans un silence insoutenable. Il tourna la tête vers le Kanjani et comprit alors tout le sens de cette soirée passée à chercher. Et il trouva. D'une valeur sans pareille, tellement important à ses yeux que la vie n'aurait plus de sens sans lui. L'envie de le croquer, de suçoter sa peau et ses lèvres, de le recueillir du bout de la langue. L'envie de l'entendre gémir et soupirer, chanter ces airs de plaisir et suffoquer sous la passion. Et la couleur signifiait tout le reste. C'était plus qu'une marque d'appartenance à un groupe; Le bleu, c'était Ryo. D'un amour aussi puissant que les eaux déchaînées des océans, aussi vaste que le ciel, mais tellement déraisonné, insensé, et fou, que le monde ne pouvait supporter leur passion. C'était incontrôlable, incompréhensible, c'était d'une puissance sans limite. C'était leur amour. C'était encore l'un envers l'autre et inversement, mais pas encore un partage, et c'est pourquoi ils étouffaient chacun dans leur bulle.

Alors Yamashita se leva, saisir le poignet du Kanjani de nouveau tourné vers son armoire, et le tira encore sur le lit avant de se placer au-dessus de lui. Son regard était brûlant, et exprimait un désir impossible à dompter. C'était violent, et ça ne demandait qu'à être partagé.

Yamapi captura les lèvres de Ryo et les pressa avec avidité, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche et cherchant son homologue dans le noir. Elles se rencontrèrent et leur contact agit comme un électrochoc chez l'aîné qui répondit alors aussitôt au baiser avec une fougue démente et passionnée. Dans un souffle rapidement saccadé et brûlant, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient, ainsi que leurs langues, et de minces filets de salive se mirent à couler de leurs bouches fusionnées. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Leurs pupilles ne se lâchaient plus, comme absorbées par leurs vis-à-vis, et chacun put y lire l'amour fou qui y régnait. Le leader ramena ensuite ses mains vers le torse de Ryo et commença à le caresser, à le parcourir de ses doigts comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, pressant ses muscles, jouant avec ses tétons, titillant ses côtes dont la parfaite bosselure avait quelque chose de captivant au toucher. Le Kanjani passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son cadet et le lui enleva rapidement afin de pouvoir profiter de sa belle musculature et, une fois e vêtement tombé à terre, il se mit à le caresser de toute part, se délectant de sa silhouette si parfaite et si enviée. Et tout cela sans rompre une seule fois le baiser.

C'est pour cela que le cadet sépara leurs lèvres, au plus grand regret de l'aîné qui n'avait pas encore suffisamment goûté sa langue, et vint les déposer, humides, sur le torse dénudé sous le sien. Il le parcouru du bout des lèvres, y mêlant parfois sa langue ou ses dents, mordillant ses tétons en lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir, puis descendit plus bas à la recherche de plus de sensations. Il passa sur le nombril qu'il embrassa affectueusement, ses mains accrochées à ses hanches tandis que celles de Ryo restaient bloquées sur ses épaules, et continua ensuite sa course, jusqu'à la limite du boxer de son aîné. Il passa sa langue sous l'élastique, en un geste lascif et plein de signification érotique, puis se redressa, pour l'interroger du regard. Celui-ci, pour seule réponse, fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de son cadet, et le força à rapprocher son bassin du sien, réveillant leurs désirs.

Yamashita sentit le sexe gonflé et tendu contre le sien, à travers le tissus, ce qui lui arracha un soupir d'aise, les yeux fermées, la bouche entrouverte, et il s'apprêta alors à répondre à leurs désirs. Il se pencha, posa un suçon bruyant sur le bas-ventre de son nouvel amant, puis fit glisser lascivement le sous-vêtement le long de ses cuisses pour l'écarter et le laisser tomber à terre, avant de s'occuper de ses propres vêtement tout en se délectant de voir pour la première fois son aîné entièrement nu allongé sous son corps excité. Ryo, lui, était déjà quasiment en extase rien que de sentir le regard brûlant de Yamapi sur lui, le dévorant des yeux avec une expression des plus délicieuses. Il y eu un regard, un sourire, et le cadet baissa le visage vers l'entrecuisse de son amant pour venir, avec douceur, poser un premier baiser brûlant sur son sexe qui se raidit encore davantage entre ses doigts. Il y passa sa langue, tendrement, sur toute la longueur, le lécha, en suçota l'extrémité comme une friandise, avant de le prendre complètement en bouche et d'effectuer de courts va et viens sur cette peau qui commençait à s'échauffer de plus en plus. L'aîné s'était tendu, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser son corps parler sous le plaisir que lui infligeaient les attentions de son amant. Il agrippa le drap de toutes ses forces et le serra dans ses poings, fermant les yeux, le coeur battant à vive allure, sa respiration devenant sifflante à mesure que les caresses se faisaient plus profondes sur son membre. Mais il ne pouvait résister entièrement au talent de son leader, et des gémissements passèrent ses lèvres entrouvertes, vibrantes du souffle qui devenait rauque peu à peu, ainsi que de violents frissons qui le parcouraient sans arrêt. Les frottements de Yamapi sur sa partie sensible redoublèrent d'intensité aussi bien en vitesse qu'en puissance, et il lui fut bientôt difficile de retenir ses plaintes qui sortirent. Un premier cri, grave, s'achevant par une montée dans les aigus, et se cassant avec un râle. Le cadet leva la tête de ses occupations avec un sourire malicieux et scruta le visage délicieusement rougis de son aîné.

-Tu aimes on dirait, fit-il remarquer.

-T-Tais toi... et continue...

Se mordant de nouveau les lèvres avec force, il resserra sa prise sur le drap alors qu'il sentait de nouveau la langue de son amant se poser sur son sexe, ce qui l'ébranla d'un frisson encore plus fort, même si le geste était moins intense. Puis celle-ci échangea sa place avec les doigts fins de Yamapi qui commencèrent à effectuer une talentueuse masturbation sur son membre de plus en plus excité et gonflé par le plaisir. Se redressant légèrement, ce-dernier se débarrassa en même temps, et d'une seule main, de ses vêtements, pour se retrouver aussi nu que Ryo, et il s'allongea à moitié sur lui, faisant entrer en contact leurs bassins. Leurs virilités se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, ce qui leur arracha à tous deux des gémissements plus qu'équivoque. Le leader, continuant sur sa lancée, fit glisser ses mains de l'entrecuisse de son amant vers ses hanches pour relever le bassin de ce-dernier et lui donner une meilleure position pour ce qui allait suivre. Il s'avança, se présenta à son entrée, mais inséra doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, provoquant un grincement de dents de la part de Ryo qui se redressa légèrement, fusillant son cadet du regard.

-Oublie les doigts ! C'est toi que je veux !

-Mais... tu vas...

-Active !

Souriant devant l'empressement de son aîné, Yamashita retira ses doigts et pressa son sexe tendu devant l'intimité de Ryo, s'avança en le prenant par les hanches, puis entra en lui d'un seul coup, le faisant frissonner de plaisir autant que le Kanjani qui dû aussi réprimer un grognement de douleur. Mais celle-ci fut vite oubliée devant la puissance des mouvements de bassin effectués par le leader, roulant, frottant, se retirant et revenant, le tout en le maintenant fermement entre ses mains et en le gratifiant de caresses du bout des doigts. Ryo ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le passage en lui explosait en une multitude de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, et le toucher des mains de son amant le rappelait dans cette merveilleuse réalité qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à s'y méprendre à un rêve éveillé. La respiration coupée, rauque et sifflante, saccadée, amplifiée par des plaintes expansives et sonores, de la part des deux hommes, tellement saturées par le plaisir qu'elles en paraissaient sauvages. Ce qui les ébranlaient était quelque chose de violent, de puissant, de suffisamment précieux et important dans leur coeur qu'ils auraient pu continuer à onduler l'un contre l'autre pendant des jours entiers.

Et les mouvements de Yamashita s'intensifiaient sous le plaisir, devenant plus rapides et plus forts, allant jusqu'à toucher la prostate à chaque coup de butoir, réveillant toujours plus le désir inassouvi en eux, et leur faisant oublier la fatigue qui les rattrapait peu à peu, alors qu'ils ruisselaient de sueur. Lâchant une des hanches de son amant, le cadet laissa sa main glisser sur le sexe durci contre lui et le saisit pour y faire glisser ses doigts, le caressant comme une chose à la valeur inestimable, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait la remplacer, et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres humides de sueur sur celles de Ryo qui les happa, provoquant la rencontre brûlante et essoufflée de leurs respirations et de leurs langues affolées. Le baiser fut fougueux, difficilement tortueux et violent, tout comme le plaisir qui les faisait crier. Les mains de l'aîné délaissèrent vivement le drap et vinrent enserrer amoureusement le postérieur si délicieux du plus jeune, le malaxant affectueusement entre ses doigts, amplifiant ses coups de butoir et les passages en lui. Et très vite, le point culminant fut atteint. Mordant vivement les lèvres offertes du Kanjani pour étouffer son râle d'extase et de jouissance, il se libéra en son aîné, haletant, ruisselant de sueur, courbatu et épuisé, et il s'écroula sur le torse brûlant couché devant lui. Quelques coups de poignet après, et c'est Ryo qui se libéra entre les doigts du plus jeune, répandant sa semence entre leurs deux corps, avant de sentir ce-dernier se retirer et se laisser tomber à côté de lui, le souffle court, la peau brûlante. Il ressentit alors un grand vide, comme si son corps avait été créé et modelé pour accueillir Yamapi en lui, et il se tourna vers lui, posant brusquement ses doigts sur la musculature de son cadet, qu'il n'avait pas assez caressé à son goût, et y dessina des arabesques improvisées, ignorant la douleur qui le prenait peu à peu au plus profond de son corps. Le leader lui fit face, un imperceptible sourire sur le visage, heureux comme un prince, comblé comme un saint, le soufflé s'apaisant secondes après secondes, le regard aimant et passionné. Prit d'un soudain besoin de chaleur humaine, il prit son aîné dans es bras et le serra contre lui de toute la force dont ses muscles étaient encore capables, et nicha son visage contre la gorge de Ryo, affichant cette fois un magnifique sourire.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime... murmura-t-il en sentant son coeur rater quelques battements.

-Oh que si je le sais. Et la douleur qui va m'empêcher de marcher pendant une semaine en est la preuve.

-Allez, souris ! C'est Noël !

-Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que ça soit tous les jours Noël ! s'exclama joyeusement le Kanjani avant de déposer un baiser fiévreux sur les lèvres encore tremblantes de son amant qui s'échappa vivement. Quoi ?

-Mince, j'ai oublié de les remercier !

-Ça peut attendre demain. Pour l'instant, c'est encore Noël.

Yamapi afficha un grand sourire contre les lèvres de Ryo, puis il bascula et se retrouva de nouveau assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son aîné, les mains plaquées sur son torse. Il se pencha ensuite et se mit à mordiller les tétons offerts devant lui tout en laissant ses doigts glisser le longs de ses côtes et de ses hanches.

-Tu veux remettre ça ? demanda l'aîné avec envie.

-J'ai surtout envie de rattraper le temps perdu.

-Il va t'en falloir des nuits !

-C'est pas vraiment un problème, tu sais ? C'est toi qui aura mal, je te rappelle.

-Hein ?

-Allez, souris ! répéta-t-il en saisissant tendrement les joues de son amant entre ses doigts. C'est Noël !

-Joyeux Noël, mon coeur, murmura Ryo avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion, remettant leurs désirs inassouvis sur le devant de la scène.

_FIN_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Surtout pour le lemon, comme je l'ai expliqué dans ma note au début de ce chapitre^^ A bientôt !_


End file.
